I'm always with you,Vani!
by Netsui-sama
Summary: Sora leaves Vanitas forever. Vanitas mourns and refuses to believe that Sora is truly gone. In life threatening situations, mysterious things happen to Vanitas. Has Sora truly left this world for good?


_**AN- This is a new story I came up with. I am really excited about it. So, let's dig right in. Enjoy!**_

_**Also, I'm sorry that I have been taking long to write. My laptop had a major breakdown recently. Fun, Right?**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only this fic.**_

* * *

**Ch. 1: **_The Occurrence_

On a bright, sunny day like this one, it would be expected that the day would go by as smoothly as any other. This was not true however, for the orphan brothers of the small town of Hollow Bastion.

These two brothers, Sora and Vanitas, felt as though there day would go as it always did. Sora was dumbfounded as he tried to comprehend how Cloud, the only person ever to take any notice in them, could even draw his sword due to the length that it was. Vanitas sat beside his brother, dumbfounded on what would make Sora dumbfounded about something so obvious. He then started to feel stupid that he was dumbfounded by that.

Sora was always looking deeper into the meaning of the world and the things inside than need be. However, despite this, Sora was always kind to everyone and anyone he met. Vanitas constantly sees a metaphorical glow around Sora's soul and how it grows larger as the boy does the same. Sora is only 11 at the moment and Vanitas is 5 years older. Even though the brothers aren't twins, they have always looked unrealistically similar.

In just a word, Vanitas would describe his little brother as, "Amazing". Vanitas was never, and probably never will, be as outgoing and cheery as his brother. However, it made him happy that Sora was always having fun. He has always believed that Sora is a person who deserves to have the world always treat him specially.

* * *

Cloud had bought the boys ice cream, and they were now all enjoying them together without a care in the world. Vanitas rolled his eyes as he listened to Sora make a backstory for his ice cream and how he was now a monster devouring it whole. Vanitas just wished that cloud would stop asking what happened next in the ice cream's backstory, knowing that he was doing it on purpose.

Cloud had planned for them to go to the town square to see some sort of show. Apparently, someone caught a heartless alive and was just going to brag about his superiority but Cloud was just excited to get to see one up close.

They got to the town square and the show had already started. It seemed as though people were screaming for some reason. It must be really scary. As the heartless came into view, Cloud instantly found something to be off about it. It seemed to be looking at the sky, smiling and laughing. Cloud had much experience with heartless and he knew they couldn't smile or laugh, let alone even have a mouth. He came to the conclusion of what it must be. "You fool! You've killed us all! Can you not see that this heartless has intelligence?! It planned this from the start!" He instantly turned to go find Sora and Vanitas but they were out of sight. The crowd was too large to find two boys. He began to panic, knowing that swarms of heartless could come at any moment. Suddenly, he heard a scream that sounded like Sora's. He went towards the source of the scream. As the boys came into view, he sees Sora in the arms of an enormous Heartless with only his left hand connected to Vanitas'.

"Sora, Don't let go of my hand! You're going to be okay, you hear me?!"

"VAAAAAANNNIIIIIIIII! It's hurting!"

"Sora, I know, just don't let go okay?!"

Sora's hand started to slip from Vanitas' grasp and after a few moments, it broke away entirely.

"SOOORRRRAAA!"

"VAAANNNIIII!"

The heartless, now in full grasp of Sora's body, proceeds to fire Sora like a bullet towards a wall. Sora's back crashes into the wall at top speed. His body falls to the ground, lifeless.

Vanitas' knees give out and he falls to the ground. Everything around him slows and becomes silent. He does his best to crawl over to Sora, finally reaching him after what seemed to be several millennia.

He rolls Sora over so that he can see his face. What he saw was not what he had expected. Sora's eyes, drained of his life, stared into oblivion. His entire body felt like ice. He was expressionless, as if he was dead. That couldn't be it. Sora was just playing games with him…right? Vanitas started to feel his eyes tear up.

*Crying* "C'mon Sora… That's enough fun and games…I don't want…I don't want you to play anymore, okay..?" Vanitas lays his head upon Sora. "Sora…I'm so sorry…It shoulda been me…Sor-..It shoulda been-…" Vanitas starts to fall unconscious.

*Breathless Whisper* "I will always be with you.., Vani."

Vanitas was unable to hear Sora's final words

Cloud finally makes it out of the crowd, and lays his eyes on hell. He sees Sora on the ground, not moving, and Vanitas holding him. With the knowledge that the Elite forces, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus, had forced the heartless to retreat, Cloud somehow manages to pick up Vanitas and Sora's, now cold.., and lifeless body and bring them back to his home.

* * *

_**AN-SOOORRAAAA! NOOOOOOOO!**_

_**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this new story. I don't know exactly how many chapters I will do on this. For those of you who liked this story, please follow, fave, and review. If anyone really really wants me to continue this story further than the like… 3 or 4 chapters I have planned, please, don't be afraid to review or PM me about it. I would love to hear everyone's opinions. Not just on this story but my others as well. **_

_**For the non-fanfiction members that are reading, I have it enabled that you may all review as well**_

_**Thank you and don't forget to read my other stories.**_

_**Netsui-sama out.**_


End file.
